Tu eres mi luz
by Black Rose -IMZ
Summary: Los hijos del Yin y el Yang están en peligro, aquel que de la oscuridad se alimenta no descansará hasta verlos muerto. Una vieja leyenda y una profecía suspendida en el tiempo. Una única esperanza; el soplo de vida, rescatado de entre los muertos.


**Creo que muy pocos —por no decir nadie— recordará este pequeño fic. De hecho, dudo mucho que aun quede alguien que lo haya leído o visto de reojo siquiera. Por eso, me tomaré la molestia de hacer las presentaciones pertinentes...**

 **Con ustedes; Tu eres mi luz** (2.0)

 **Tu eres mi luz; estos son los lectores de turno que rondan actualmente por este pequeño fandom.**

 **Para quienes no sepan, este fue mi primer fic.** **Es mi primogénito, mi predilecto, mi debilidad.** **Es la oveja descarriada, que hoy vuelve al rebaño...** **Y yo la he traído a ustedes reivindicada de sus pecados (sin faltas de ortografía, con las mayusculas en su sitio y a mi opinión, mejor narrado).**

 **Me he tomado el tiempo (a falta de ideas e inspiración para otras cosas, y aprovechando estas mini vacaciones) de corregirlo y resubirlo.**

 **No, los capítulos no serán iguales... pero su trama si.**

 **Espero lo disfruten**.

 **Prólogo.**

Su figura se alzó en medio de la quietud de la noche, camuflada en la oscuridad , y poco a poco fue tomando forma. Alta, delgada y huesuda. Un esquelo. Sus pies descalzos secaban la tierra a cada paso, dejándola estéril, y su aliento volvía el aire caliente y asfixiante. Un muerto tocando con la punta de los dedos la vida del cual ha sido desprovisto, marchitandola, pudriendola tanto como su propio cuerpo.

Y se detubo, con el firmamento nocturno cubierto por espesos nobarrones de tormenta y el viento incrementando su furia a cada segundo que permanecía en contacto con el bosque.

Los dioses aborrecian su presencia.

Ante él, una cueva.

Pequeña y húmeda, tan oscura como la noche misma.

La contempló unos segundos, absorto en la pequeña abertura que daba al interior; ni siquiera un conejo habría cabido allí. Entonces, desapareció. Se desvaneció ante la mirada ofendida de los dioses, que todo lo observan, e ingresó mezclado con la oscuridad misma, como energía que se desliza en el aire, y continuó hasta que todo rastro del mundo terrenal hubo desaparecido.

Allí dentro no había tiempo, ni espacio, ni aire en el cual mezclarse. Poco a poco, a medida que se internaba en las profundidades de aquel portal, fue tomando forma. Una muy distinta: un esqueleto putrefacto, cubierto con restos de su propia carne y una vieja y roida capa.

En ese lugar, él no era más de lo que era cuando dejó el mundo mortal.

—Vaya, vaya... pequeña criatura, ¿Te has perdido?

Una voz femenina sin dueña resonó a su alrededor, indicándole el final de su recorrido. Hasta ahí tenía permitido el paso.

Una ventisca sopló junto a su oído y lentamente, se transformó en susurros. Rápidos y desesperados.

No eran susurros, supo de inmediato.

Eran voces, gritos lejanos. Eran las almas de miles y millones de condenados. Almas como la suya, pero distintas; esas almas habían fallado. Él no lo haría.

—Ah, ah... —se burló— ¿Cómo tan seguro, criatura?

Ignoró su mofa.

—He venido por una lectura.

—Dime qué tienes que perder... y te diré que podrías ganar.

—¿Te parece que poseo algo además de carne podrida y harapos?

Una zarpa emergió de la oscuridad y le tomó del cadavérico rostro.

Las garras curvas de la criatura se hundieron en los restos de carne de su barbilla y el dolor se sintió tan real como de haber estado vivo.

No podía verla, pero si sentirla. Sus ojos, penetrantes como dos dagas, y su pestilente aliento. La sintió acercarse y luego, algo húmedo recorriendo su mejilla. Una lengua. Lo había lamido.

Se apartó de inmediato y por unos segundos, la risa de ella lo llenó todo.

—Algo hay ahí —la escuchó decir—. Algo queda en tu podrido cuerpo y me gusta... me gusta mucho.

—Tómalo, no lo quiero.

—¿Seguro? ¿Ni siquiera deseas saber qué me darás a cambio?

 _No_...

No le importaba.

Nada de lo que quedaba de él le era de importancia.

Antes de negar con la cabeza, ella ya sabía la respuesta. Y un par de ojos del color de los rubies le sonrieron en medio de la oscuridad

—Como desees, chacal —accedió—. Dime que quieres saber.

—¿En donde encuentro a los hijos del Yin y el Yang?


End file.
